


forever is the sweetest con

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Kyle smells rain, Kyle wants to stay forever, M/M, Multi, couch snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Kyle wants to stay for more than just dinner.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	forever is the sweetest con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winged_Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/gifts).



> Because I couldn’t let our conversation about Mylex go. Thank you for always being there for my saltiest takes! #saltmates4life. Can’t wait for our next happy hour! Love you!

“What’s going on?” Alex asks as he walks into his house to Kyle, of all people, making a mess of his kitchen, and Michael sitting on the couch shrugging.

“He’s been like this for hours,” Michael responds dryly as Alex leans down to kiss him.

“And you haven’t asked why?”

“No,” Michael deadpans and Alex chuckles. 

“Kyle?”

“She left,” Kyle whispers as he takes a tray of cookies out of the oven. “She just left, said she wanted a fresh start after being in the hospital for so long.”

“Who?” Michael asks as Kyle glares at him. 

“Steph.”

“She was real?” Michael quips and Alex levels him with a  _ look _ .

“Kyle, come here.” Alex sits down on the couch next to Michael and pats the space next to him. “He’s warm I promise.”

Kyle and Michael grumble but Michael moves over so Kyle’s between the two of them. Michael reluctantly shares his blanket although Alex knows he’s glad to.

“Better?” Alex asks as he brings Kyle’s head to his neck and Michael octopuses to his back.

“Smells like rain,” Kyle mumbles and they all freeze.

“What did you say?” Michael asks quietly.

“Rain, you both smell like rain.” Kyle snuggles closer and Alex looks over his head at Michael, who’s looking back at him with shining eyes. 

“Yeah, Kyle, we do.” 

“Do you think I will?”

“Why do you ask?” Michael scoots closer to both of them.

“I want to. Want to be here with you.”

“You are here with us, Kyle,” Alex placates as he runs his fingers through Kyle’s short hair, so different than Michael’s curls but no less special. 

“No, like a more permanent thing.” Kyle looks up at them both and Alex feels the familiar flutters in his chest that he’s been feeling around Kyle lately, ones that he knows Michael shares.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner and we can see how it goes?” Michael suggests and then turns to look at the kitchen and grimaces.

“Takeout?” Alex suggests.

“As long as I don’t have to move.” Kyle smiles and Alex smiles back.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
